


How Do You Say, I Love You?

by punkcupid



Series: Short and Sweet Taakitz [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, M/M, basically taako can't verbally express his emotions, i saw this prompt and instantly thought "huh that sounds about right"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkcupid/pseuds/punkcupid
Summary: Repressing emotions is one of Taako's many talents.But what if he doesn't want to?





	How Do You Say, I Love You?

Taako was never an… expressive person. He kept his feelings to himself, which was usually a great plan. It only backfired when there was so much bottled up that he exploded into tears and rage in front of his loved ones. Great plan!

He didn’t only keep negative emotions to himself, he’s no amateur. He keeps every emotion except annoyance and apathy to himself. Growing up, any sign of joy or love was instantly ripped from his tiny hands, torn to shreds or shoved in an umbrella. So he wasn’t really great at expressing love.

But for the first time in his life, he hated not being able to express his love in words. He had a hot skeleton boyfriend, who was kind and had, honest to the gods, the best laugh. He loved Kravitz, he really did! So why couldn’t he say it out loud. And of course Kravitz had to go and be a good boyfriend, telling Taako it was okay if he couldn’t say it. That just made Taako feel worse!

Thoughts like this love making an appearance in the middle of the night.

Technically, elves and reapers don’t need sleep. But hell if it doesn’t feel great. Both Taako and Kravitz enjoyed it, and it was an excuse for snuggles. It was perfect.

Except for the times Taako couldn’t sleep.

Here he was, with a snoring reaper next to him, a dread stuck in his open mouth. Taako felt so in love with this sleeping man. So why for the life of him could he not say “I love you” to an unconscious body?

Taako groaned internally, dramatically flopping down onto the mattress. The bump caused Kravitz to snort and stop snoring. Why is he so loveable?

Wait. Idea.

The elf placed a hand on his boyfriend’s chest, beginning to trace letters onto his body.

I L-O-V-E Y-O-U

This went on for what felt like hours, but very easily could have been a minute. Taako wrote it one, two, a million times. It felt so nice to be able to finally do something about all this pent up love and adoration.

Overcome with love and sleepiness, Taako laid his arm across his skele-boyfriend, finally ready to sleep.

“I love you too, my dove.”

“Ah fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Per the usual, kudos and/or comments (positive OR negative) are greatly appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr is musidoodle.tumblr.com


End file.
